


You will be wanking again in no time

by willxschofield (AndroidHeaven)



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: (bros being bros), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mates being mates, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Shameless writing, so imagine Scho hurts his right hand and in a much more favorable situation instead, yk THAT scene of you will be wanking again in no time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/willxschofield
Summary: “Patch yourself up.” Blake started. “You will be wanking again in no time.”“I don’t think so.” Scho answered as he patched himself up. “It looks like it will bother me for quite some time.”Blake chuckled before running his mouth without giving much thought to his words as always.“Well, I can help you with that if you want.”
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	You will be wanking again in no time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?

It was only when night fell that Blake finally got to see Schofield, as they shared their place in a trench hole further away from the line and away from most of the soldiers, as today they were given a bunch of manual labour tasks. Blake would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn’t missed being around  Scho that day, because he really did. However, it was something that he knew he had to grow used to since they couldn’t be always together in a war, even if this war was more about waiting than anything else. Also, he was glad where they usually stayed was farther away from danger and the other soldiers, meaning they usually had the chance to pretend they weren’t even in the middle of a war and that only the two existed in these muddy fields. Obviously, he wouldn’t ever let Schofield know about how much he enjoyed being with him. Although Blake had a running mouth, he knew he should keep his mouth shut about this to spare him  embarrassment .

Schofield was sitting down, right next to him, sighing and muttering about something to himself. That’s when Blake noticed a rather ugly cut in  Scho’s right hand. He couldn’t help but ask how it got there and Schofield explained it to him that he had cut his hand while carrying some heavy wooden boxes. 

“Patch yourself up.” Blake started. “You will be wanking again in no time.”

Schofield slightly grinned in response.

“I don’t think so.” He answered as he patched himself up. “It looks like it will bother me for quite some time.”

Blake chuckled, before running his mouth without giving much thought to his words as always.

“Well, I can help you with that if you want.”

Schofield thought he was joking at first as he chuckled, but he noticed how his voice was rather serious and offering for it to be a joke.

“Are you being serious?” 

Blake shrugged, trying to seem indifferent about what he was offering and making it seem so casual to be offering to bloody touch his friend’s dick for him. 

“I’m just saying that I could help.” He said before looking away. “Only if you want, mate.”

It was only a few seconds of silence, but Blake felt as if it was an eternity. It was his fault they were in such an awkward  situation, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous about how Schofield was going to react about it. 

“Okay.”

As soon as that word reached Blake’s ear he was flabbergasted. He had not expected it, even though he wasn’t sure what he was expecting either. 

The reality of the situation only downed on him when Schofield had unsurely started to undo the button of his pants before hesitating to continue. Blake moved even closer to him, leaning over to reach his hand to continue undoing his pants as he noticed how unsure (and maybe nervous too)  Scho was. He had no idea what he was doing but he really wanted to do it.

“J-just pretend I’m someone else.” Blake tried to sound indifferent and unbothered, but the anxiety was clear in his voice despite his face.

Schofield didn’t answer that, only remained silent as Blake freed his cock from his pants with slightly trembling hands. Blake couldn’t believe this was happening as it excited him, nonetheless. His hand was soft and unsure at first, slightly gripping his already half-hard cock before getting a proper hold of it. He teased the head with his thumb before slowly starting to move his hand, occasionally flicking his wrist to create better friction. Schofield had closed his eyes and that gave Blake the opportunity to watch his friend without any restraint. It was probably wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to care now. Schofield had his eyebrows furrowed as he started to lightly bite down on his lower lip, probably trying to keep himself as quiet as possible. Blake couldn’t help but speed up his hand, the image he was seeing before him causing unimaginable things to himself. Schofield’s occasional grunts and low moans were getting too hotly in his ears, and it wasn’t long before Blake realised that he was hard himself. 

When Schofield had opened his eyes again, Blake couldn’t manage to look away. However, luckily Schofield wasn’t looking directly to him, therefore he probably didn’t notice that he was being deeply observed or purposefully tried to avoid knowing that. His eyes lingered on Blake’s crotch for a long moment, and Blake couldn’t help but slightly panic at the thought of Schofield being disgusted by him getting hard for touching Schofield like that. Much to his surprise, Schofield’s left hand found its way onto his crotch, causing Blake to slightly gasp at the sudden friction. 

“May I?”

Blake nodded but he noticed that Schofield still wasn’t looking at him directly in his eyes. 

“Y-Yes.”

Schofield’s hand made quick work of his buttons before freeing his cock and starting to pump it himself. Since it was his left hand it was a bit sloppy, but god how it felt wonderful. Blake wouldn’t admit it to anyone (Probably would only to  Scho ) but he had never been touched by anyone else like that. And regardless if it was his good hand or not, the feeling of someone else’s--Schofield’s hand on him was absolute heaven to him. Especially when he was this turned on by watching such a sight of his friend. 

Blake couldn’t help the small moans escaping his own lips as  Scho sped up his hand to match up with the pace the former was touching him. He tried to recompose himself by looking away, but Schofield had closed his eyes again, his lips slightly parted as he panted heavily. Blake knew that if he kept watching him, he would probably blow his load too soon, so he closed his eyes as well trying very hard to think of anyone or anything else.

It was an awful task if not impossible. All he could think about was  Scho and how beautiful he looked. He was completely intoxicated by the other man and the fact that Schofield was probably thinking about someone else gave him a tinge of frustration. That’s when Blake decided to open his eyes again, giving up on not trying to think about Schofield and deciding to just let himself get the best from the moment. What he wasn’t expecting was to meet Schofield’s eyes the moment Blake opened his own. Schofield had been watching him and didn’t even bother to be discreet or look away when Blake noticed it. His eyes were  hungry and the pupils blown, watching Blake coming undone so intently. He couldn’t help but let an embarrassing whine escape his lips at the realisation that Schofield was getting off on watching him too. That only caused in Schofield’s hand to speed up more, Blake struggling to keep up the pace as he was reaching his peak, freely letting moans escape him. 

“Oh fuck, Blake.”

That did it. Blake whined loudly and reached his climax with parted lips, coming with a breathless moan. He felt Schofield lean into him and bite his ear with a grunt before coming himself, panting right into Blake’s sensitive ear. This was surely the best experience any of them had with wanking. 

When they came down from their high, they couldn’t help but breathe heavily as they cleaned it up and tucked themselves back into their pants. For a moment they refused to look at each other, scared of talking about what had happened. It didn’t take long for Blake to manage to break the ice and they were talking again as if nothing had happened at all, but deep down knowing something more about each other that they already knew about themselves. 

Blake really hoped that Schofield’s hand wouldn’t heal anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if Blake purposefully hurts his own hand just so he can have it as an excuse to use his mouth instead HAHEHAKAHSAAHEA ok sorry I'll stop
> 
> ANYWAY LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS BECAUSE THEY REALLY MAKE ME VEERY HAPPY!


End file.
